custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Faceless
"Faceless" is a powerful and experienced Dark Hunter. Biography Early Life Faceless originally resided on a small island in the far south, where he was considered the greatest warrior of his civilization. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded, and unleashed a horde Visorak against the island's inhabitants, wiping out a majority of Faceless' kind. The survivors of the purge were taken prisoner and brought to Destral. Faceless was among them, and he was subjected to numerous experiments, as well as being exposed to a number of mutagenic substances including Energized Protodermis, Hordika Venom, and a number of other viruses. As the centuries continued to pass, Faceless was slowly driven to the brink of insanity through constant torture, and in a fit of uncontrollable rage, went on a rampage. It took nearly the whole of Destral's Rahkshi legions to bring him down, and by the time they did, untold amounts of damaged had been done to the Makuta's fortress. Seeing him as a useful tool, Makuta Teridax had Faceless imprisoned in one of his fortress' more resistant cells, rather than have him executed. This proved to be a mistake, and Faceless was somehow able to free himself from his captivity and escape without leaving a trace. He then fled Destral and traveled to the isle of Stelt, where he became an assassin-for-hire. Eventually, he became rivals with a fellow mercenary known as Skorr, both competing with each other to get the best playment. Dark Hunters Eventually, Faceless' reputation managed to attract the attention of The Shadowed One, who proceeded to dispatch two of his operatives to detain him. The pair succeeded, and after bringing him to Odina, recruited him into the Dark Hunters. Faceless was present when five Skakdi Dark Hunters attempted to rebel and take over the Dark Hunters. However, when The Shadowed One used his disintegration eyebeams on the leading rebel, Zaktan, his body dissolved into trillions of Protodites. Faceless was also known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. During the war, he had a number of clashes with a veteran Toa of Ice known as Soalaz. The war ended when Nidhiki betrayed the Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa. Toa Lhikan allowed Faceless and the other Dark Hunters to leave Metru Nui unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Some time after the war, one of Faceless' missions saw him being sent to guard the Kanohi Avohkii along with a number of other Dark Hunters, including Nidhiki and Krekka. However, he failed to protect the mask, and was badly injured by Toa Bomonga during the Toa Hagah's successful raid of the Avohkii. He and the others were then sent back to Odina by Teridax. Faceless was later part of a group of Dark Hunters who captured a group of Matoran. They were later rescued by a Toa named Orde, who was captured himself in the attempt. The Toa of Psionics was interrogated by Faceless and his allies until Orde's Toa Team came and rescued him. Faceless was later sent on a mission with Avak to the island of Zakaz in order to ally the Dark Hunters with the legions of the Skakdi warlord Freztrak. However, Freztrak refused, putting himself and the Dark Hunters on the edge. Sometime afterwards, he was sent to Brotherhood fortress on a small island east of Nynrah. Although he was ordered to infiltrate the outpost and leave with it's valuables unnoticed, Faceless destroyed the entire fortress and escaped with its contents. He was later sent to the Tren Krom Peninsula in order to recover payment from a number of Matoran clients unwilling to deliver it. On another mission, Faceless fought and killed a Toa of Magnetism on a small island near the coast of Xia. Faceless was on board the Dark Hunter's flagship when they started to blockade Xia. When Toa Helryx arrived on the flagship, Faceless witnessed her create a gigantic tidal wave big enough to destroy the entire Dark Hunter fleet. Faceless was then blasted into the surrounding waters along with two other Dark Hunters by Helryx as an example to The Shadowed One. He was recovered soon after, and was then sent on a mission by the Order to recover any information regarding Teridax's location. When Teridax took over the universe, he sent Rahkshi which overcame and seized Odina. However, by this time, Faceless and the other Dark Hunters had already relocated to Xia. As a result of the Battle of Bara Magna, Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot was heavily damaged. As a result, Faceless, and the other denizens of the Matoran Univere migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Faceless was present on Odina when the Toa Empire attempted to wipe out the Dark Hunters. He aided Toa Naho in her attempt to help The Shadowed One escape. Once this task was completed, Faceless went into hiding. He later resurfaced on Metru Nui, and became a member of a resistance group intent on eliminating Toa Tuyet. He later joined in the battle against the Toa Empire and fought in Lesovikk's unit. He managed to down several Toa before being killed by a Toa of Gravity, who used his powers to crush Faceless' armor. Abilities and Traits Distant, manipulative, and unconcerned for the welfare of others, Faceless is considered one of the most powerful warriors within the Dark Hunters. He will easily sacrifice his own allies with little remorse, should the situation demand it. Faceless is an extremely skilled assassin, and knows how the minds of heroes work, making him a valuable ally in the eyes of The Shadowed One. Faceless is also very ambitious and plots to take over the Dark Hunters. Like some other hunters, he enjoys collecting trophies from past hunts, and adding them to his armor. Due to experiments performed on him by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Faceless possesses the ability to disrupt a target's molecular structure, as well as massive strength. His organic tissue has also evolved into energy, which is now tied to his armor. The Dark Hunters have therefore modified his armor to make it near invulnerable. As his codename suggests, Faceless lacks any proper facial features due to a side-effect in his mutation. His Rhotuka has the ability to temporarily render his target's senses defunct. Tools Faceless wields a large, spiked sword, equipped with a inbuilt Kanoka Launcher, as his main weapon. He also carries a Rhotuka launcher. His armor is also fitted with a number of blades and spikes. Category:Black Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters